


The Coffee Mug

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [9]
Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Coffee is life, Jack fills Daniel's coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel contemplates his coffee mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Mug

 

He looked at his coffee mug, completely empty and wishing it were filled, the steaming aroma of freshly ground beans that was as good as nirvana to his taste buds.  His mug was empty though, much like his life if he were being honest; a container waiting to be filled with something warm and steamy and just for him.  Jack swept into Daniel’s office, not bothering to ask as he opened up a thermos and filled Daniel's mug with a wink and a smile that made Daniel blink as he looked into the mug as it was thrust back into his hands; hot, steamy, and just what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** 's 3 sentence challenge, coffee mug


End file.
